Among Us
by Rach and Jack
Summary: Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael turn out not to be the only royal four after all Another royal four from another planet lives in Roswell, closer than they think. And this time around Vilandra's not the only one with betrayals. ML MM TK IA
1. Prolouge : Past Lives

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing srry ppls**

Prologue

"Run!" Rath yelled. I turned just in time to see my husband fall to the ground.

"Zan!" I yelled. He suffered the same fate as my best friend. Just then I feel someone grab my wrist. It's Rath. He was taking me to a safer location. His face paled as he saw Mira's body that had been sawed in half. But I couldn't leave my husband or his so called "destined mate". So I ran to Ava who was just standing with this blank expression on her face. She had not been the same since she had lost Caleal. Addak and he had fought well. So I pulled on Ava's arm to try to get her to run, when she suddenly let out a gasp and covers her mouth. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw Nkyot impale Rath with a sword. "NO!!"I scream. "We have to go." I told her. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and says in the littlest voice I've ever heard "Go Where?" I looked her in the eye and replied honestly "I don't know." I sighed but then looked around to see Vilandra running towards Khivar and to have him snap her neck. I grabbed Ava and hid. "We have to hide." I said. "No." she said looking sad. She looks at me. "We have to run." I had to agree with her so we ran through the escape tunnel Zan had his army dig for the survivors. Just as we got about three steps in side we heard a snap and a rumble. The tunnel was going to collapse. When Ava looked up and pushed me out of the way of a falling pile of rocks. When the dust cleared I went to thank her "thanks Ava. I probably… Ava?" I looked down to see that she had been crushed by the rocks. I couldn't stop. I had to keep going, not only for my sake but for my child's. Zan and I had been married about two years ago and I have become pregnant with a girl. We were going to name her Serena. She would have formed a bond, an alliance between our worlds. I hid in a side cavern as Khivar's men ran by. I could not stay here long. Just then I felt a hand grab me and spin me around. I look to see Coulee just before I am knocked unconscious.

As I wake up I realize that something is burning. I am tied to a post and Zan is laying there by my feet. I smell smoke. I see fire. Khivar is going to burn us. I look down to see my stomach is no longer round, my child is gone. I turn my head to see Nascedo and a man I've never seen before run off with a bundle in their arms. The skins are cheering and laughing. My daughter is safe, that's all that matters.

My name is Illyria and this is my story.

* * *

Suddenly Liz Parker, Max Evans, Maria DeLuca, Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans, Alex Whitman, Tess Harding, and Kyle Valenti wake up in a cold sweat. "Whoa." They all said at the exact same time. 


	2. Pardon my Past

"We have a sub for math." Liz said as she walked passed Alex and Maria.

"Sweet." Alex and Maria said together.

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

Liz shrugged.

"Probably that mean one." Alex said.

"You mean the one with the comb over." Maria said. "No one should have to learn from that."

Alex nodded.

The bell rang and they all walked to class.

None of them knew the sub but he still looked familiar none the less.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Maria said as Michael walked into the classroom.

"Well hello to you too." Michael said.

Everyone else walked in soon after Michael and the bell rang.

"My name is Mr. Bogle, now your teacher left this whole stack of work." He held a stack of packetts in his hand and the class groaned. "But I'm not going to make you do it. And if anyone ask I 'lost' it." He threw the stack of papers in the trash. The whole class cheered. "I won't make you work but you have to listen to my story." The class grew quiet. But no one objected. "Ok good. Now I'm going to tell you a story my grandfather used to tell me."

Liz was reading a book, Maria was playing with her cell phone, Michael and Kyle were getting ready to sleep, Tess was doodling, Isabel was getting ready to stare off into space, and Max and Alex were playing poker under the table.

"You've all heard of the 1947 crash. Well my grandfather used to tell me that the Royal Four from another planet were brought down in the crash."

Liz snapped her book shut, Maria stuffed her cell phone into her bag, Michael and Kyle sat up straight, Tess's pen went across the page she was doodling on, Isabel snapped out of her day dream, and Max and Alex dropped their cards.

"See a Royal Four usually consist of the King, Queen, Princess or Prince, and the General. The Royal Four that fell from the sky were from the planet Antar, and their names were Zan, Ava, Rath, and Vilandra. They were sepearted but finally reunited and knew about their destiny. But what they didn't know was that their were others among them. Others exactly like them and they were closer than they ever could imagine. Their names were Illyria, Caleal, Mira, and Addak. Back on Antar they were what you would call significant others to the Royal Four. But when their destiny came out it in turn came out that the other four were also another Royal Four and were destined to be with other people. And-"

Before he could get another word out the bell rang and the whole class (including Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel, Alex, Tess, and Kyle) ran out within seconds.

* * *

"How could we know that he was telling the truth?" Isabel asked.

"What was he even saying?" Liz asked.

"I hate to be the one to suggest this," Alex said. "But maybe we've been discovered by the FBI and they're trying to wear us down."

"Even if that was true," Tess said. "They couldn't have known enough about us to know our names and the name of our planet."

"What if," Maria said. "He's just a nut case who happen to got lucky a few times and just tells everyone that story. What if he's like Kyle's grandfather."

"Hey!" Kyle said.

"Sorry but it's a real option." Maria said.

"Yeah maybe Maria's right." Michael said.

"Max you've been quiet." Liz said.

"I'm just thinking about this dream I had last night. It really seems to be connected to this." Max said.

"What kind of dream?" Maria asked.

"I'm not really sure I have no idea were I was and you were all in it and we all died. Then I got burned at the stake." Max said.

"I had a dream like that," Maria said. "Only I got sliced in half."

"Ew. Me too, but I was stabbed," Kyle said.

Everyone agreed that they had had the same dream that ended in their deaths.

"Ok I think we need to find out what is going on here." Max said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"One of us has to ask the sub about it." Alex said.

"I'll do it." Maria said standing up.

"What?!" Michael yelled going up to her. "No way."

"Look now is not the time to fight about this," Maria said calmly. "I'm doing it and that's it."

"Fine!" Michael snapped. "But I will be watching."

* * *

Maria walked in and saw Mr. Bogle.

"Hi." She said in a peppy voice.

"Hello." He said.

"I just wanted to ask you about your story today." Maria said. "I'm sure I've heard it before but I don't know from where."

"Well I'm sure you have." He said. His face began to morph. "You lived it." Maria froze as she stared into the face of Nicholas.

She didn't even know she was screaming till it came out of her mouth.

"Ah, Mira always one for the screaming." He said pushing her into the wall. "I wonder if it's just when your afraid" he whispered the last part in her ear 'ew' she thought.

"Mich-!" Was all she got out before he covered her mouth.

The second the door opened and Nicholas was on the floor.

Michael ran over and made sure Maria was ok.

"Oh Rath always caring more about that girl than the fight." Nicholas said as he got up. "It's what made you weak."

"Wrong." Michael (or was it Rath) said with a voice dripping with hatred. "It's what made me stronger." He lifted his hand and sent Nicholas flying into the wall.

"Oh I seem to remember you let a whole planet down because you were too weak." Nicholas said.

Maria walked over to Michael and stood next to him.

"And don't even get me started on you." Nicholas said motioning to Mira.

The door flew open and two women walked in.

"I was wondering when you two would get here. What kind of guardians are you?" Nicholas said laughing.

The first women raised her arm and sent Nicholas flying into the wall. He got up and ran. "I'll be back."

Maria clutched Michael's arm as she began to sway. "Whoa." She gasped as Michael put his arm under her to support her weight.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"Don't fight it just let it come." The second women said.

Maria's eyes closed as she collapsed in Michael's arms and was sent to another time, and planet.

* * *

Mira walked outside after what had happened between her and Rath. She couldn't believe they had broken up. She just needed some time to herself before she had to face everyone and tell them what had happened. She heard something snap behind her and she turned around to see Nykot.

"What do you want?" Mira said

"What's with the attitude?" Nykot asked. "Did you and my dear old friend Rath have a fight?" Fake concern dripped from his words.

"Go away." Mira snapped then began to walk away.

"You know," Nykot said running up in front of her, and Mira reluctantly stopped. "I'm still trying to figure out what Rath sees in you."

"Too bad you'll never know." Mira said then tried to walk away. Nykot grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. He forcibly kissed her and Mira tried her best to push him away.

He pushed her on the ground, got on top of her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. As hard as she tried to she only got a squeal. He started moving his hands all over her, and she resisted as much as she could.

The next second Nykot was pushed off of Mira and Rath was punching him.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled.

He didn't notice Mira hug her knees to her chest.

"No one hurts her and get's away with it." Rath said as he broke Nykot's nose.

He securely held Nykot to the ground and punched him in the face. There was blood flowing everywhere.

Mira began to whimper. Rath heard her and turned around. Nykot took his chance and pushed Rath off and ran away.

Instead of following him Rath went over to Mira. Before touching her he waved his hands over each other, and the blood on his hands disappeared.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine I guess." She said as he wiped away her tears. He took both her hands and pulled her up.

"He didn't…did he?" Rath asked.

Mira shook her head and Rath pulled him to her. He held her tight as if he would never let go.

"He won't ever get near you again. I promise." Rath said then kissed the top of her head. Mira nodded and lay her head against his chest, and let him wrap his arms around her.


	3. Enemies

Maria was suddenly pulled into another flash.

This flash wasn't from her point of view at first and she could here the other persons thoughts.

_I watched as Mira slowly woke up. I couldn't wait to see her face when she realized Rath was mine again. I Coulee had finally won. _

"_Coulee?" She groaned as she woke up._

"_If it isn't the little princess bitch?" I said as she finally opened her eyes. Rath was unconscious on the floor. _

"_Speak for yourself, don't you ever stay dead?" She asked._

"_Apparently not." I said. "You know I always wanted a pet." I began walking towards Rath._

"_What does this have to do to anything." She asked. I laughed._

"_My mother never gave me one. She didn't understand." I placed my hand on Rath. "All I wanted was something to love."_

"_You really are sick you know that." Mira said with disgust. She has some nerve. I couldn't stand it any longer I walked up to her and smacked her across the face using my elbow. That's gonna leave a mark._

"_I'm sick?" I asked._

_I punched her in the gut._

"_Who's sick now?" I asked getting pumped._

_She looked up at me with those stubborn eyes and said. "Still you." I stepped back. "You had to chain me to a wall to beat me…" She smiled at me with an over cocky grin. "There's a word for people like you…" "What's that" I asked not expecting the answer I got._

"_Loser."_

"_I'm the loser! Everyone says so it must be true. I come I try to make nice with the king I protect the king from Khivar's attack and who does everyone thank?" I glared at her and forced her to look at me. "You." "That's not my fault." She cries. "I go around fighting for you guys and everyone thanks you. Everybody asks why can't you be more like Mira, but does anyone __ever__ ask, if you could be more like me?" I ask and look into her eyes. She doesn't answer. I grab a knife off the table I have beside Rath, who is sprawled on the floor. I press it against her stomach, but not enough to hurt, just enough to threaten. "Wow Coulee, I never knew you had this much rage pent up inside of you." Mira said in the smallest voice. "I had to betray you all, you didn't respect me, and what can I say I'm Antar's best actress." I smiled. "Second best." Said a deep voice behind me. I turned just in time to see Rath prepare to punch me, I reacted quickly and then it all went dark._

_P.O.V. change Mira…_

_I saw Coulee dust herself at the last moment. Thank god, I don't think I could take anymore of her. The chains holding me up then dissolved and I fell to the ground. "Mira!" I heard Rath yell as he ran over to me and tried to help me stand. On the third try he gave up and picked me up bridal style. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. He still cared about me. He still loved me, and that wouldn't ever change._

Maria suddenly jerked awake, accidentally hitting Kyle in the nose. "Oh wow, that was intense. Sorry Kyle. Michael, you were there and I was there and Nicholas and some other chick. She hit me. She tortured me, and ow..." she trailed off and felt her cheek. There was a huge bruise forming. "Uh Max, a little help?" Michael and Kyle moved apart so that Max could get through. He placed his hands over her face and began to heal. A few seconds later he realized it wasn't working. "Um... we may have a problem." "What do you mean?" said Michael and Maria in unison. Maria then winced. It really hurt. Tess, Alex, Michael and Liz were the only ones who noticed Isabel and Max started to talk to eachother and Kyle was a little to preoccupied with his now broken nose. "You alright?" Tess asked. "You don't look so good." Liz said. "Really, cause I feel freaking perfect! This bruise really hurt. Whoever the hell Coulee is she's no bitch to fool around with." "What happened to those girl's you were telling us about?" Alex asked. "They just watched Maria for a few seconds looked at eachother and left." Michael said. "And then Max and Alex came in to check on you." Liz said. "Strange way to say bye." Tess put in and Isabel, Max, and Alex agreed. Maria sighed as Michael helped her stand up but the blood rushed to her head to quickly and she had to lay down. She put her head on his lap and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted to sleep, those flashes were exausting. She smiled as Michael began to stroke her hair. Liz and Tess were about five seconds from Aweing, Isabel wasn't paying attention, and the other boys were weirded out. Michael was somehow so occupied with Maria that he didn't really care. Then it was quiet so that Maria could sleep.


	4. Checkpoint

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Chapter Three

"Larek don't even joke with me." Serena said slamming her fist into Brody's desk.

"I am not the one who told them." He said closing the office door.

"We did not tell them." Zaphora said.

"Exactly." Serena said.

"That is not the point," Larek said. "The point is you let it happen and now they are aware of what they are and are endangering not only Antar's four but all eight of them."

"Even more reason to tell them what they are, and they will be prepared for what's to come." Serena reasoned.

"Besides there are three of us, two of us agree so you are out voted." Zaphora said.

"Majority rules." Serena said.

"Because that's how we decide things in war, by majority." Larek said sarcastically.

"But as far as anyone else is concerned this isn't a war." Serena said.

"Fine," Larek snapped. "But if this comes back to bite me in the ass I was against it."

"You've been around humans much too long."

* * *

"None of this is making any sense." Liz said. 

"Yeah," Maria said. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Kyle asked.

"What are we?" Alex asked.

"Better question," Michael said. "What does this have to do with all of us?"

"More than you know." Larek mumbled.

"We can't tell you everything." Serena said.

"Because we don't know everything." Zaphora finished. "We can only tell you what we know."

"You already know who I am." Larek said.

"We are…" Serena trailed off as she tried to think of the world.

"Guardians basically." Zaphora said.

"Well for starters," Larek said. "What we know is: Maria, Liz, Kyle, and Alex you are definitely not human." Serena said.

"What? How? Why didn't we know?" Maria asked as she began to pace.

Michael grabbed her to stop her and held her.

"Let us start from the beginning." Larek said.

"You see in your past lives Maria and Kyle were brother and sister. They were King and Princess of another planet-" Larek said.

"Wait a minute," Maria said. "Kyle was the king of a planet. No wonder we died."

"-Liz was good friends with Maria and Alex was her brother. Alex was general of that planet-"

"Correction. That's why we died." Maria said.

"Shut up!"

"Now we're going to have to go back farther. You see Khivar wasn't always…"

"Evil." Maria said.

"Crazy." Tess said.

"Controlling." Kyle said.

"An asshole." Isabel said.

"Yes all those things. In fact he was very good friends with you four. Then one day there was an accident with his brother, and he was never the same. You see his brother got hurt really bad. Not to the point were he was dead but to the point were it would have been better if he had just died. He was there but, not really. He never talked and didn't even recognize his own brother."

"What's better, them being dead or them being alive and not recognizing you?" Maria said gloomily.

"Trust sometimes it would be better if they were dead." Kyle said not really looking at anyone or anything.

No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Wait a minute," Liz said. "I can remember something." She closed her eyes trying to remember.

"What?" Max asked.

"Khivar's eyes, they were they were dead and cold the day of the accident." Liz finally said.

"Yeah," Maria suddenly piped up. "He, he, he went to see his brother and when he walked in his brother said 'who are you?'"

"I remember that too," Alex said standing up. "That exact moment it looked like he died inside."

"That was the only thing his brother ever said after the accident." Kyle said without a thought. A second later he realized what he said, sat up, and said "What the hell? How did I . . .?"

"Because," Zaphora said. "Once you're all together, all eight of you, it becomes easier to remember things."

"Soon you might remember everything." Serena said.

"Or you might not." Larek said.

"I still can't believe this is possible." Liz said.

"Well you'd better believe it." Serena said. "Because it's happening."

"But-" Tess said. She swayed and Kyle caught her as she almost fell to the ground.

"Tess? Tess are you all right?" Kyle asked. Serena looked her in the eye and said "Don't fight it Tess. It won't hurt." Tess was suddenly pulled into a flash.

_Flash:_

_Caleal looked at her confused. "But why Ava? Tell me why?" Ava looked at him with her big blue longing eyes "Because Caleal, I can't do this. There's a prophecy, your meant to be with Illyria (she looks into his eyes) and I'm meant to be with Zan. I can't do this. (she turns around to walk away. she looks at him over her shoulder.) We can't do this." She started to walk away and he grabbed her shoulder and forced to face him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you won't miss me." He said coldly. She just shrugged him off and walked away. As she reached the door she looked back with cold eyes and said_

_"I won't." and walked away leaving a shocked and hurt king in her wake. "I won't. " she whispered as she closed the door and walked to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she locked the door, sat down on her bed and cried her heart out._

_end flash_

Tess's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly from where they had laid her on the floor. "You were wrong." Tess said as she stood up and began to back away from them. Kyle noticed she was avoiding looking at him. "It did hurt." She said fighting back tears. "Tess?" Kyle asked suddenly. "are you ok?" Tess didn't even look at him she just took off. Maria, Liz, and Max ran after her. Michael hit Kyle in the shoulder. "Ow. What was that for?" Kyle asked. "Did she look ok to you?" Isabel asked. Kyle shook his head. Alex sighed. "What did she see?" he asked. Isabel looked up curious herself. "I don't know," Zaphora said. and Serena look her in the eye. "But I'm pretty sure it had something to do with him." she finished pointing at Kyle. "Why me?" Kyle asked not taking his eyes off of Tess's retreating form. Alex put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Why me?" Kyle asked so softly that no one heard but him.

* * *

"My king." One of Khivar's men said. 

"What?" Khivar snapped.

"We have some information you're going to want to hear."

"Well spit it out!" Khivar said.

"They're aware."

Khivar smiled. "Get my stuff ready. I think I'm going to take a little intergalactic trip. And bring in Nykot."

Nicholas walked in and bowed.

"You did well." Khivar said.

"I only had to ask myself: WWKD? What would Khivar do?" Nicholas said.

Khivar snorted. "What do you want a cookie? Here, take this.." He threw Nicholas a device. "Take it and have some fun."

"I will do that. Let's just hope Mira's up for the challenge." Nicholas said.

"You'll do anything to piss off Rath, won't you?" Khivar asked shaking his head..

"It's not just about him you know. Mira isn't exactly hard to look at." Nicholas said with a smile then a frown. "It isn't really a cookie is it?"

Khivar sighed "Go."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you should R&R. 


	5. Hating Khivar

Chapter 5

We own nothing. Don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise.

**HATING YOU**

(Isabel's point of view on what Serena and Zaphora told her about Khivar. _'Text' – thoughts _**'text' - flash**

'_How could he love her?'_

Isabel Evans was pacing in the living room of her house after Max and her parents had gone to sleep.

'_How could he love __**Liz Parker**__ and not her? He was using her, the cocky bastard.'_

Serena had told them of Vilandra's betrayal (A/n: Max already knew.)

How Khivar seduced her and manipulated her. He tricked her into telling him everything: Including Zan and Illyria's plan to elope.

'_I was a beautiful princess who loved him and he picked __**Liz Parker**__ or Illyria…whatever.'_

Suddenly Isabel heard a soft voice whisper "Vilandra" in her ear. She turned to see no one there when she suddenly crumpled to the floor.

Flashback:

**Khivar was sitting in his throne room when someone knocked on the door.**

"**Enter." He bellowed and Vilandra did.**

**She had pale blue skin like all Anatrians do. Her silver hair had a pink strip that separated her from everyone else . . . made her different. Her cat-like eyes were care-free and soft. **

"**Khivar…" She said in a serious voice that he knew was an act. "Zan sent me to tell you that this war will not end well for anyone, including you."**

"**Why did he choose to send you Lon…Vilandra?"**

**She laughed at his slip. It was a soft sound that made him take in a deep breath.**

"**He didn't." she took a step towards him. "I asked his choice and…" she twirled her hair "he said yes so fast I almost missed it." she laughed again.**

**She stepped closer and Khivar stood and closed the gap. He lowered his head to her eyes and whispered: "Why?"**

**She sighed and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "Because I love you." She said.**

**He only kisses her again. "I know." He mutters and she leaves.**

**End Flash**

Isabel woke up to see Max, Serena, and Zaphora standing over her.

"Iz, are you alright?" Max asked looking incredibly worried.

Serena shushed him with her hand. "What'd you see?" she asked.

"Khivar." Isabel said bluntly.

They sighed as Zaphora and Serena walked to a corner and began muttering in another language about something.

Max hugged his sister as she stared off into space.

'_I wonder if I'll ever stop hating him.' _

Isabel felt Vilandra stir inside of her.


	6. Inner Voice

**Inner Voice**

"It was very horrible when they decided that the prophecy was legit." Zaphora said.

"None of you took it real well." Serena said.

"As I recall Rath almost took out the Messenger." Larek said.

"Well it's not like anyone was going to stop him." Alex said smiling.

All of them sat in the Crashdown (which Liz had closed early because of this).

"And Mira took a hunger strike and Vilandra just flat out refused to leave her room." Zaphora said.

"Ava was so angry she nearly took out half the planet!" Serena added with a small laugh.

The two of them smiled.

"Finally, most of you came to terms with your fate." Larek said. "Unfortunately due to the fact that Illyria was separating from Zan, she had to stay at the castle so Khivar wouldn't come after her."

"Which was probably the worst thing for everyone having to have them stay there." Serena said.

Larek/Brody looked at his watch. "I have to go Brody can't stand this much longer."

"Now all of you promise to be careful." Zaphora said. "Since you've all been having these flashes they could interfere with your lives and actually hurt you."

"Not to mention that since Nykot got away Khivar probably knows your aware and could be coming for you." Serena said.

"Oh Boy! I can't wait." Isabel said rolling her eyes.

"Make sure you don't stay home alone tonight." Larek said then they all left.

* * *

"Look be happy that you're staying here tonight. Don't push your luck and sleep on the floor okay?" Maria said throwing a pillow on the floor.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor." Michael mumbled and laid down.

_He as going to give in eventually. He could never say no to us._

Maria looked around.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." Maria sighed.

_What are you stupid! Of course somethings wrong! Go and find out!_

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Maria said. "Maybe it'd be ok if you stayed in the bed for just one night."

Michael pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**4 hours later.**

Michael woke up and turned around his head.

Maria was curled up to his chest.

She moaned softly and clutched part of his shirts in his hands.

_She always did that when she was dreaming._

Michael jumped up. Maria shifted but didn't wake up.

_She always a heavy sleeper. YOU should know that._

"Who are you?" Michael asked quietly.

_Maybe we should meet._

Michael collapsed back on the bed and into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where am I?" Michael asked.

"This is where me and Mira used to sleep ot at least a memory of it."

Michael stared at the figured that was definitly not human and knew instantly that it was an alien.

"When she had a nightmare she would bunch up my shirt with one hand and when she had a good dream she would bunch it up with two hands." Rath said.

"Seems kinda stalkerish." Michael said.

"She was my fiance." Rath growled.

"You got married?" Michael asked.

"Hardly." Rath said. "The day before our wedding the prophecy came out and they came out. Then it got postponed before it got cancelled. We had plans to elope but died before we could."

"You were going to elope?" Michael asked.

"Let me show you." Rath said. Before Michael could do anything, Rath put his hand on Michael's shoulder.

* * *

Maria looked around the room. It was empty.

"Michael!" She yelled. "Where are you!"

"He's not here."

"Mira." Maria breathed.

"You got it." Mira said.

"Why am I here?" Maria asked.

"Because there are some things you have to see."

* * *

**Michael's Flashback**

Rath walked into the secluded hallway. He went to the room closest to him and found Mira there.

"Mira?"

She turned and smiled. "Rath."

Before he could stop himself he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her hair.

"Me too." She said her voice craking.

"Don't cry. Please." He said softle. He pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I can't help it." She said collapsing into a mess on the floor.

"I know. I hate all this sneaking around." He said holding her face. "Don't you tihnk I want to marry you."

She sobbed even more.

"I'm sorry baby." He said. He held her until he had an idea.

"What if we do get married." Rath said.

"Elope?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rath said.

"Even if we were able to go through with...they'd just divorce us."

"Not if we get married under Zaphorian laws, they can't. It's against their religion."

"But-"

"Don't you get it Mira's it's all perfect! They couldn't do anything about it."

"What about witness?" Mira asked.

"Easy Illyris, Zan, Ava, Caleal, and Addak." Rath said.

"Caleal'll do it if I ask him to. He could never say no to his baby sister." Mira said smiling slightly.

"See it's all falling into place." Rath said. "Let's pack and we'll go tonight."

Mira beamed.

"We'll be married by sundown. I promise." Rath said.

* * *

"I never got to keep my promise. We died later that night." Rath said.

* * *

**Maria's Flashback**

"Rath." Mira whined.

"No. Ok Mira. No" Rath said.

"But Rath-"

"No listen. I agreed to this stupid Christmas dinner of yours and meeting your stupid family but I draw the stupid line at inviting my stupid family." Rath said.

"Well if you thought it was so STUPID then why did you agree?" Mira asked.

"Because you said so! I never have a choice!"

"Fine then your choice is clear. Don't bother coming to the dinner-"

Rath sighed.

"-But if you don't. I suggest you don't come over, EVER." Mira turned and left.

"Mira!"

Mira ran off and didn't bother to look were she was going.'

"Nykot, don't joke. This is serious." It was Khivar.

"Sorry I'll do it ok. Just give me a few days." Nykot said.

Mira turned around and saw Rath walkedin towards her.

When he reached her Khivar passed them.

He looked at her and smiled eviliy.

Rath put his arm around her waist protectively and put on a: You try and you die, face.

* * *

"It wasn't fair!" Rath yelled." I loved her and they took her from me!"

"I know." Michael said.

"And you!" Rath looked at him. "You yell, tease and hurt her hourly!"

Rath blasted Michael to the wall.

"You don't know what you have!" He grabbed Michael by the shirt.

"OKAY!" Michael yelled.

"But I'm going to change that."

Rath pressed his hand to Michael's chest.

* * *

"Khivar killed me because of what I knew." Mira said.

"What did you know?" Maria asked.

Mira grabbed Maria by the shoulder and put her hand to Maria's heart.

* * *

Maria looked aorund woozily. It was the same room but Mira was gone.

And now Michael was there pacing the room.

"Michael, what happened?" She asked trying to get up but stumbled.

"Don't get up. You're still too weal.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know he admitted. "The last thing I remember was this weird dream with the past me, Rath and we were talking-"

"Me too. Only with Mira." Maria said.

"-And he told me He didn't deserve this." Michael said.

"And she was talking about her death." Marai said. "You don't think they mighy have..."

"No."

* * *

Mira groaned as she strached her newfound limbs.

Rath flexed his new arms.

Mira stood in front of the mirror. "I can't believe humans find this attractive." She said with disgust.

"I think you're beautiful." Rath said kissing her new neck. "This isn't going to be easy you know."

"Mmm."

"But I guess we've gotten through worse." Rath said. "And we deserve this."

"You're right_, Michael_." She said.

"I love you_, Maria_."

She turned around and threw her arms around him.

"I think we have some things to catch up on." He picked her up and kissed her.


	7. Big Surprise

_A/N: Roswell does not belong to us, we only own the story plot (half anyways)…yada yada yada! Just read and review._

**A/N: Hey the other author here. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

Chapter 6: Big Surprise

Maria (Mira) and Michael (Rath) walked into the crash down the next morning. The rest of the gang (except Max, Kyle, and Tess) was already there.

"Hey guys." Alex said looking up.

"Hello." _Maria _replied.

"Are you coming to work today?" Liz asked _Michael_ and _Maria._

"I'm…I'm not feeling up to it today." _Maria_ replied quickly.

"Me either. Sorry…um…sorry." _Michael_ said mumbling the last part and mentally cursing that he did not scan Michael's brain for her name.

"So, **Liz **how are things with Max?" _Maria_ asked, stressing the word "Liz" so _Michael_ would get it.

SCENE CHANGE: The U.F.O. center (with Max)

Max was talking to Brody.

"So Maria is…"

"…completely in love with Michael, yes." Max said nodding. "Sorry Brody."

Brody walked into his office with his head down.

"Up here!" A familiar voice called, Max turned to look and saw four people staring at him from the staircase.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

SCENE CHANGE: Crash Down Café

Four people walked in.

"Is there a Max Evans here?" One asked.

"He's not here right now, but he should be in later." Liz said turning around and gasped.

Isabel, _Maria_,_ Michael_, and Alex looked up too.

Max ran in from across the street. "Guys, you'll never guess what…or who I saw…"he trailed off as he looked at the newcomers and the other four entered.

_Michael _and _Maria noticeably stiffened._

The one who had spoken to Liz turned to Max.

Everyone gasped.

Max was staring face to face with. . .

Max?

A/N: OOOH CLIFFIE!


End file.
